Maniac
by scarletraika
Summary: Twoshot. Ia merasa mual. Ia merasa sangat muak melihat ratusan foto dirinya yang tergantung bisu di dinding ruangan megah ini. Naruto tak mengerti. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Psychic content, full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe. Kali ini beneran twoshot. XP  
Pelampiasan rasa stress-ku. Dan malah bikin Sasuke psycho yang egois. *dichidori*

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:**

AU, OOC, Yaoi, Insane, Maniac Sasuke, Psychic content, dll…  
Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading, Minna-sama… XD

-

Kotak surat.

Dari dulu kotak surat di flat yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya selalu kosong melompong. Selalu begitu. Ia sudah tahu, dan karena itulah ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan kotak itu. Kotak kelabu yang terbuat dari besi itu hanya tergantung bisu di dinding depan pintu masuk flatnya. Selalu ia lihat setiap hari, namun tak pernah betul-betul ia pikirkan.

Siapa yang ia harapkan untuk mengiriminya surat atau paket? Sejak ia memutuskan untuk berpisah tempat tinggal dengan orangtua angkatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan memasukkan suatu kiriman melalui pos di kotak persegi itu di hari-hari biasa.

Karena sudah ada saat-saat tertentu, beberapa hari istimewa yang ia sebut dengan "hari memeriksa kotak surat". Dan sesuai namanya, hanya pada waktu-waktu itulah ia akan menengok kotak suratnya. Contohnya, hari Natal, hari yang menjadi awal suatu tahun, hari ulang tahunnya, hari ulang tahun orangtua angkatnya, hari peringatan untuk panti asuhan tempatnya menetap dulu, dan sebagainya. Hari-hari yang sudah ia hafal mati, atau paling tidak sudah ia tandai di kalender kamarnya. Saat di mana ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan.

Kartu pos dan sepucuk surat, atau jika ia sedang beruntung, sebuah paket.

Dan itu cukup. Hanya pada hari-hari semacam itulah ia akan memeriksa kotak surat. Ia tidak akan memeriksa kotak surat setiap hari seperti tetangga-tetangganya yang lain, jika ia sudah tahu kalau ia hanya akan menemukan kotak yang kosong. Ia tidak akan berbuat konyol begitu seperti orang bodoh. Tidak.

Tapi kini, apa?

Ia tercenung di depan kotak berwarna kelabu itu. Kotak surat. Padahal hari ini alamanak mungilnya menunjukkan tanggal 10 Desember. Dan ia sudah mendapatkan kiriman untuk ulang tahunnya dua bulan yang lalu. Hari Natal masih agak lama, dan hari ini juga ini bukan hari yang spesial sehingga membuatnya harus menengok kotak itu.

Ada apa ini? Lima menit sudah ia menatap kotak itu dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Entah kenapa, benda sederhana yang hampir tak pernah ia pikirkan, kini mampu membuatnya begitu gugup. Kenapa?

Sekali lagi ia menelan ludah di dalam mulutnya yang kering. Oh, ia memang merasa sangat kehausan. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah tadi, ia selalu membayangkan segelas jus jeruk dingin di dalam lemari es-nya, bukan? Tapi di saat ia tengah kalut begini, hal-hal seremeh itu tak lagi bisa terbersit di benaknya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti saat ia tengah berlari kencang jika ia terlambat pergi ke sekolahnya. Dan ia mulai menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Kenapa ia merasa setakut ini? Kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri seperti ini? Kenapa ia menjadi tegang? Ia ingin melihat isi kotak kelabu itu, bukan? Ya, ia ingin. Ia sangat penasaran. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi kaku? Kenapa keringat dingin mulai menetes di kening dan tengkuknya? Kenapa tangannya menjadi begitu dingin seperti saat ia tengah memegang salju tanpa sarung tangan?

Padahal ia tinggal menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih kenop kotak suratnya, dan… habis perkara. Lalu kenapa ia menjadi seperti orang tolol begini?

Ia menghela napas panjang sambil berusaha menenangkan setak jantungnya yang tak mau stabil. Lalu tangan yang sedikit basah karena keringat itu pun terangkat pelan, dalam sebuah gerakan lambat menuju kenop kotak suratnya. Giginya masih menggigiti bibirnya sendiri saat ia menyadari bahwa jemarinya bergetar tak terkendali. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu.

"What. The. Hell…" pemuda itu bergumam pelan. Dan sedetik setelah itu, ia meraung frustasi.

Dengan kasar pemuda itu meraih kenop mungil di depannya, menariknya penuh nafsu. Malu yang tadi sempat menyelimuti perasaannya kini kembali berganti menjadi perasaan takut. Rasa takut yang lebih hebat dari pada rasa takut yang ia rasakan beberapa puluh detik sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit pusing.

Karena di dalam kotak surat yang seharusnya kosong itu, tergeletak sepucuk kertas. Sepucuk kiriman yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi objek ketakutannya. Kenapa benda itu harus ada lagi di kotak suratnya? Ia tak mau. Ia tak mau benda itu terkirim untuknya lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia tak mau!

Setetes keringat kembali mengalir di keningnya saat ia meraih benda tipis dengan warna-warni pucat itu. Dan saat mata birunya benar-benar memandang kertas itu lekat-lekat, jari-jemari dari kedua tangannya kembali gemetar. Ya. Seperti dugaannya, benda ini sejenis dengan benda yang terletak di kotak suratnya dua hari yang lalu. Tepat sama seperti lima hari yang lalu. Sembilan hari yang lalu. Sepuluh hari yang lalu. Tiga belas hari yang lalu. Semuanya sama…

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah benda sederhana. Biasa orang letakkan di dompet, sebuah pigura, atau pun album. Ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan selembar foto. Ia pun tidak akan begitu ketakutan hanya dengan melihat sebuah foto. Itu benda yang biasa. Sederhana.

Tapi tidak begitu dengan yang ini.

Semuanya akan menjadi begitu berbeda jika kasusnya seperti yang ia alami. Saat di suatu senja, dua minggu yang lalu, kau menemukan sepucuk kertas tersembul dari lubang di kotak suratmu. Ya, orang yang meletakkan kertas itu sengaja tidak memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam kotak secara benar. Lalu saat dengan santai dan tanpa prasangka sedikit pun kau meraih dan melihat isi kertas itu… untuk mendapati gambar dirimu yang tengah mandi.

Telanjang. Tanpa busana sedikit pun.

Ya! Sebuah foto yang dibidik dari atas. Dengan angle yang sempurna, hingga bagian tubuh terpentingmu tidak terlihat. Gambar dirimu yang tengah basah oleh tetesan air dari shower. Memang kau tak terlihat sangat telanjang, tapi bagaimana perasaanmu setelah itu? Apa yang ia rasakan? Mengertikah?

Pemuda pirang itu tahu. Ia dapat menduga di mana foto itu diambil. Kamar mandi umum sekolah, selepas sebuah pelajaran olahraga. Ia, dan juga teman-temannya, memang selalu membersihkan tubuh selepas mata pelajaran itu. Tapi kapan tepatnya? Oleh siapa? Bagaimana caranya? Kenapa? Untuk apa?!

Ia marah sekali malam itu. Murka, dan sedikit takut… Tapi ia tak tahu, harus melakukan apa? Ia kalut dan… bingung.

Lalu rupanya… pengirim jahat itu tak berhenti sampai di situ. Tiga hari kemudian, ia kembali menerima sepucuk foto, yang kini dimasukkan dengan benar ke dalam kotak suratnya. Kala yang kedua itu, gambarnya jauh lebih sopan walaupun masih membuatnya bulu kuduknya menegak.

Foto dirinya yang berseragam, tengah tersenyum manis ke arah lain. Menilik dari langit biru yang menjadi background-nya, ia dapat menebak kalau foto itu diambil saat ia tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya di taman sekolah yang luas. Tapi sosok hidup di dalam gambar itu hanya dirinya. Itu adalah gambar yang menyenangkan. Dan ia pun pasti akan tersenyum melihat foto itu… jika ia tahu asal-usulnya.

Lagi-lagi… kapan? Di mana? Bagaimana? Mengapa? Oleh siapa?!

Bayangkan… Ia mendapat sebuah foto dirinya secara misterius, dan tidak tahu, tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya pengirim itu mendapatkan gambar dirinya. For the God's Sake, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang meletakkan foto-foto dirinya itu di dalam kotak suratnya sendiri.

Tak ada alamat pengirim. Dan yang membuat nyalinya semakin menghilang… juga tak tertulis alamat rumah—flat—tempatnya ia tinggal. Benar-benar hanya sebuah foto.

Bagaimana benda laknat itu bisa sampai ke sini? Apakah pengirimnya sendiri yang datang ke sini untuk meletakkan foto-foto itu? Mengapa…?

Sekali lagi, pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah. Ini benar-benar sebuah teror… dan ia merasa takut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melapor pada polisi? Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Ia memiliki firasat, kalau masalah ini tak boleh diselesaikan secara resmi. Lalu… bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan, sementara ia sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk. Ya Tuhan… apa?!

Pemuda pirang itu menatap foto di tangannya dengan kosong. Di hari yang ke-tiga belas ini, ia tak lagi mendapat foto dengan gambar dirinya yang tengah tersenyum manis, seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tidak. Hari ini ia mendapat foto close-up wajahnya yang tengah murung. Ia melamun. Mata birunya terlihat menerawang jauh… dan kosong. Pipinya juga sedikit cekung ke dalam. Ia terlihat… kurus?

Dengan ibu jarinya, ia mengelus gambar dirinya di foto itu. Ia baru sadar kalau gambar itu sedikit buram, tidak sesempurna yang biasanya. Ia menduga, pasti itu karena zoom-in yang terlalu berlebihan. Pemotretannya dilakukan begitu jauh dari objek. Ya, ia juga jadi menduga kalau gambar itu diambil dan dicetak baru-baru ini. Ia terlihat mengurus karena stress memikirkan teror foto yang membuatnya muak ini, 'kan?

Mungkin ia bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat percetakan di kota ini untuk menanyakan tentang foto ini. Ya, pasti ada salah satu toko yang akan mengaku mencetak foto ini. Dan mungkin dengan begitu, ia mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk tentang orang brengsek-psycho yang menerornya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua minggu ini, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum cerah. Senyuman sumringah yang menyenangkan. Mata birunya menelusuri foto itu sekali lagi, sebelum membaliknya tanpa maksud apa pun. Ya, tangannya hanya tanpa sengaja membalik foto itu… ke sisi lain kertas yang sama sekali belum ia periksa.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Sisi lain foto itu seharusnya hanya putih polos tanpa noda. Ia sudah ratusan kali melihat sisi putih itu di foto-foto yang lainnya. Tapi apa ini? Beberapa baris kata yang terangkai dengan model tulisan yang rapi terpelajar. Seolah ukiran, huruf-huruf itu juga begitu anggun dan antik. Sebuah model tulisan yang miring, senada di setiap garis lengkungannya, dan halus.

Sepasang mata biru itu membelalak, dan dengan seksama ia membaca barisan huruf di sana. Hanya ada sebuah alamat yang terlampau jelas.

Sekali lagi, bulu kuduk pemuda pirang itu menegang.

-

Malam yang begitu menggigit. Pemuda pirang itu merapatkan jaketnya sambil menggigil. Padahal ia sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis, ditambah dengan sebuah sweater dan mantel salju. Lalu topi musim dingin, sepasang sarung tangan yang tebal, kaus kaki, dan sepatu boot. Apa itu semua belum cukup untuk melawan hawa dingin ini?

Giginya bergemelutuk. Tapi syukurlah, salju belum terlalu tebal. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang kedinginan berkali-kali, sebelum kembali merapatkan jaketnya. Ia merasakan sebuah benda persegi yang sangat kaku di dadanya, dan itu membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Kepulan karbondioksida hangat itu pun langsung menghilang.

Sebenarnya ia pun menyadari, kalau malam ini ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat beresiko. Kalau ia kembali melakukan sesuatu dengan nekat. Bukankah seharusnya ia takut? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia malah sok berani dengan mendatangi alamat itu sendirian? Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya pelan. Saat malam hari begini pula…

Sore tadi, saat niat untuk melakukan perjalanan nekat ini timbul, ia merasa begitu tertantang dan semangat. Bahkan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar flat beberapa puluh menit yang lalu tadi pun ia masih merasa begitu berani. Tapi berjalan malam-malam begini di atas jalan setapak yang tertutupi oleh salju putih membuat rasa semangatnya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan. Apalagi dengan lampu sang penerang jalan yang semakin jarang. Astaga…

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya sembari menghela napas panjang. Apakah lebih baik kalau ia pulang saja? Tangan kirinya terangkat dan mengambil posisi bersidekap, sementara tangan kanannya mengepal menopang dagu. Belum lagi dengan adanya kemungkinan kalau sebenarnya ia salah jalan. Selama perjalanan tadi ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan orang yang bisa ia tanyai mengenai arah jalan.

Dengan terbersitnya pemikiran horor itu, ia merasakan keberaniannya semakin mengecil. Ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan sesosok manusia pun di jalan! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari hal ini?! Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia memang tersesat? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia memang salah jalan? Dan bagaimana bisa tadi itu ia, dengan keyakinan tinggi, memilih jalan sepi ini. Apa yang membuatnya yakin bahwa tempat tujuannya memang berada di jalan ini, sementara palang nama jalan tadi sudah hancur? Bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin?

Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia benar-benar ceroboh, bukan? Terlalu termakan emosi sehingga sama sekali tidak memikirkan niatnya ini lebih lanjut. Belum tentu juga rumah pengirim foto misterius itu ketemu. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tolol?

Menarik napas panjang, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia sadar kalau ia memang tak pernah tahan dengan pengalaman horor yang mengerikan semacam ini. Ia benci, teramat sangat benci dengan dunia mistis berikut kepercayaan-kepercayaannya. Ia benci pengalaman ini. Tapi kalau suatu hari nanti ia bertemu dengan pengirim foto jahat itu, dan memastikan kalau orang itu tidak terlalu bahaya atau mengidap suatu penyakit saraf, ia benar-benar akan menghajar orang itu habis-habisan.

Ia menggeram pelan. Apalagi kalau ternyata pengirim itu adalah salah satu kawannya yang iseng. Uh! Akan ia tinju orang itu sampai setengah sekarat. Karena ini sudah keterlaluan.

Pemuda itu berbalik. Ia berniat untuk kembali pulang, dan keesokan harinya akan bertanya penuh ancaman pada teman-temannya. Tapi benarkah pengirim foto-foto gila itu hanya salah satu kawannya yang iseng? Pergolakan batin pemuda itu terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan bertingkat dua. Dinding yang menahan pagar tinggi rumah itu terlihat kusam, namun lempengan besi berwarna perak yang terpaku erat di sana masih mengkilat. Dan itulah yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

**St. Mary Mead  
****Old Halls XIII**

Setengah menahan napas, ia mendekati bangunan tua itu. Ini dia. Ini dia bangunan yang alamatnya tertulis jelas di sisi putih fotonya yang terakhir. Betapa beruntungnya dia…

Pemuda pirang itu membuka resleting mantelnya secara berhati-hati, dan kemudian meraih sebuah amplop coklat di sebuah saku dalam mantelnya. Ia membuka lilitan benang yang mengikat amplop itu, mengeluarkan isinya, dan memperhatikan. Enam lembar kertas kaku berukuran tak besar pun telah ia genggam, dengan foto terakhir di bagian paling atas.

Ya. Tepat sama. Alamatnya sudah sangat cocok, dan tidak mungkin ada dua rumah bernama sama di kota ini. Ia menghela napas lega, sebelum kembali menahan napas tegang. Sekarang… tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya setelah semua ini? Memasuki gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam kusam itu dan menghadapi semua bahaya yang ada di dalam sana dengan dagu terangkat, atau… pulang?

Ia tersenyum tertantang sambil melangkahkan kakinya maju. Entah ke mana ketakutan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan, lagi-lagi ia bertindak ceroboh.

**To be Continued**

-

Maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan Rai di sini.  
Silahkan review dan lanjut ke next chapter. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks, Minna-sama... XD  
Enjoyed, please…

-

Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat, tidak stabil. Ia telah merasa tegang lagi. Kakinya melangkah gemetar di lorong panjang dengan pencahayaan yang tidak bagus. Bayangkan saja… Di sebuah lorong sepanjang tujuh belas kaki lebih, hanya ada sebuah lampu yang menyala. Lampu yang mulai meredup.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya lagi. Dan bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini tanpa bertemu dulu dengan pemiliknya tadi?

Huft—ia sedang menimbang-nimbang di teras depan, apakah lebih baik ia membunyikan lonceng besar itu atau tidak. Karena ia yakin suara lonceng yang terbuat dari kuningan itu pasti akan sangat nyaring sekali. Berdiam diri sambil memutar otak selama tiga menit lebih, pada akhirnya ia malah melakukan sesuatu yang lain; melangkah maju sambil menanamkan kenekatan yang mengerikan, dan membuka dua pintu setinggi sembilan kaki itu tanpa izin. Hah. Ia sendiri pun tak percaya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan seperti itu. Masuk ke dalam rumah orang yang tak dikenal tanpa membunyikan bel—atau dalam kasusnya ini, lonceng. Heran—! Betapa kunonya rumah ini.

Ia menghela napas pelan. Lagi pula bukankah pemilik rumah ini juga telah mengambil fotonya tanpa izin? Dengan pemikiran seperti ini di benaknya, ia merasa sedikit tenang. Paling tidak sekarang, ia dan orang psycho itu sudah bisa dibilang seri.

Dan sekarang… setelah melewati lorong panjang yang aneh dengan rak-rak berpintu di dinding-dindingnya yang tidak ia ketahui isinya, ia menemukan sebuah pintu lagi. Kali ini tidak setinggi yang tadi, juga tidak sekusam yang tadi. Pemuda itu menahan napas sambil mengucapkan Nama Tuhan di dalam hati. Berkali-kali.

Lalu ia meraih kenop pintu, dan mendorongnya pelan. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya, pintu itu kembali terbuka dengan mudah. Hei! Apakah pemilik rumah ini sama sekali tidak takut kecurian, sehingga dengan beraninya ia meninggalkan pintu-pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci? Ia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat.

Kemudian setetes keringat dingin mulai mengalir di keningnya yang tidak tertutup topi. Ia mulai merasa takut lagi saat kakinya menginjak ruangan besar yang… kosong itu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar lampu yang jauh lebih terang dari yang tadi. Ya. Di langit-langit sana terdapat sebuah lampu gantung antik dan mewah yang bersinar terlampau terang.

Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa, ia segara memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Sebuah tindakan yang akan disesalinya. Mata birunya yang memicing tajam, kini malah membelalak ngeri. Kedua alisnya terangkat, dan wajahnya memucat serentak. Ia merasa begitu mual. Ia merasa sangat muak.

Karena ruangan besar berbentuk lingkaran itu kosong. Sama sekali tak ada satu pun perabotan semacam kursi, meja, lemari, atau buffet. Tak ada. Tak ada…

Karena yang ada justru benda-benda kecil tergantung bisu di dinding. Di setiap inchi dinding, tak ada tempat kosong lagi. Semuanya penuh oleh pigura-pigura berwarna oranye yang senada. Tergantung manis, tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah. Bingkai-bingkai foto itu…

Sang pemuda pirang terduduk lemas di lantai, tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya yang semakin lama, semakin terasa berat. Ia tak kuat. Semua ini begitu mengerikan, dan memuakkan. Siapa pemilik rumah ini sebenarnya? Siapa orang gila yang mau menyimpan ratusan foto-foto dirinya? Siapa? Siapa?! Ia tak dapat menjawab… Ia tak tahu, dan tak bisa menduga…

Dengan nanar, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Untuk melihat ratusan foto-foto dirinya dalam berbagai pose yang tergantung di dinding ruangan besar itu.

Oh, tidak… Ternyata bukan hanya gambar dirinya dalam berbagai pose, tapi juga dalam berbagai usia. Ia di dalam balutan seragam taman kanak-kanak, ia yang bermain-main di tengah hujan deras dengan sebuah jas hujan berwarna kuning, ia yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu, ia yang tengah meloncat-loncat, ia yang tengah tertawa riang, ia yang tengah tersenyum manis dalam pakaian penyihir Halloween, ia yang tengah belepotan dengan sebuah cone es krim di kedua tangannya, ia yang tengah membaca di atas sebuah batu besar, ia yang tengah melamun, dan masih banyak ia-ia yang lain. Masih ada ratusan lagi. Masih ada ratusan lagi…

Betapa mengerikannya. Melihat ratusan foto tentang dirinya, di saat ia yakin bahwa pemotretan secara sadar yang pernah di lakukan kepadanya masih bisa dihitung oleh jari. Betapa memuakkannya. Mengetahui foto-foto tentang dirinya yang tak pernah ia ketahui, ternyata dimiliki oleh orang lain yang tak ia kenal. Yang tak ia ketahui. Yang tak ia sadari. Yang tak ia…

Aargh—! Ia merasa sangat mual sekarang. Ia ingin mengeluarkan isi lambungnya sekarang. Ia tak tahan. Ia tak tahan…

Dengan tubuh yang dibanjiri oleh peluh, pemuda itu mulai melepas pakaian luarnya yang tebal satu-persatu. Sarung tangannya, syalnya, topinya, mantelnya. Ia melepas semuanya sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah sweater kelabu dengan dalaman sebuah kemeja. Dengan terengah-engah ia bangkit berdiri. Dengan bibir bergetar ia menatap ratusan bingkai foto berisi gambar dirinya itu. Dengan perasaan takut dan kalut yang bercampur menjadi satu, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Setetes air asin mengalir di pipinya. Ia bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia bingung dengan semuanya, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Siapa orang gila pemilik rumah dan yang bertanggung jawab atas ratusan foto ini? Siapa? Siapa orang yang menghantuinya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini? Siapa? Siapa orang tidak waras itu?

Lalu ia mendengar suara. Di tengah-tengah kekalutan hebat yang tengah terjadi kepadanya ia masih bisa menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan terkutuk ini. Orang yang mungkin menjadi orang yang ingin ia hajar habis-habisan. Dengan wajah pucat dan napas yang terengah-engah tak terkendali, pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah lubang masuk yang satunya. Lubang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tanpa daun pintu.

Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok yang terlihat tengah menuruni tangga tersebut. Pada sosok yang kini mulai terlihat bayangan hitamnya. Ia menahan napas tegang, dan… mata beriris biru itu kembali membelalak terkejut. Sosok itu… Sosok yang tengah di dalam balutan mantel kamar berwarna gelap itu…

"Bon soir, Naruto…" Sosok itu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang memenuhi undanganku malam ini juga. Je suis heureux…"

Naruto tercekat, wajahnya bertambah pucat. Pria itu… yang menerornya dengan begitu mengerikan ternyata adalah… Pemuda pirang itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Rasanya ia bertambah mual saja… dan takut.

Sosok berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ia berjongkok di hadapannya sambil terus tersenyum tipis. Ia menyodorkan gelas wine yang berisi cairan berwarna merah itu ke arahnya. Naruto masih tercenung bisu.

"Minumlah, Naruto… Ini akan membuat rasa mualmu hilang."

Bagaimana bisa pria itu menebak dengan tepat apa yang ia rasakan? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi ia tak mau menambah pikiran di otaknya yang tengah kacau itu. Tak mau.

Tanpa melawan, ia mulai meneguk cairan asing yang ditawarkan gurunya itu ke dalam kerongkongan. Sebelum ia mundur sambil menyernyit tak suka. "Ini anggur…"

"Exactement," pria berambut hitam itu menjauh sedikit darinya. "Pourquoi? Kau baru menyadarinya setelah meminumnya, Naruto?" Dan ia dapat melihat sosok di depannya itu menyeringai.

Naruto mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, sebelum mendesis pelan, "Aku masih di bawah umur, Monsieur…"

"Tak mengapa. Toh hanya tiga teguk untuk menghilangkan rasa mualmu, Naruto…"

Ya. Pria itu… pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Monsieur-nya. Guru bahasa Prancis sekaligus wali kelasnya di sekolah yang ia hormati. Kenapa? Apa benar ia pemilik rumah ini? Apa benar gurunya itu yang bertanggung jawab atas foto-foto terkutuk itu? Rasanya ia tak ingin mempercayai mata kepalanya sendiri.

"K-kenapa, Monsieur…?"

Dan Naruto melihat pria muda itu tersenyum ke arahnya lagi. Sebuah senyum aneh. Bukan seperti seringai yang sering ia perlihatkan padanya di kelas. Dan bukan pula senyum lembut. Senyum ini… mengerikan. Dan ia merasa jauh lebih baik melihat gurunya itu memperlihatkan seringai setan yang sangat ia benci dari pada senyum aneh begini.

"Mari masuk ke dalam, Naruto…" Pria berambut hitam itu berdiri seraya menawarkan tangannya dengan anggun, seperti seorang aristokrat. "Akan kuizinkan kau bertanya sepuasnya di dalam…"

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus tak suka. "Aku bahkan bukan seorang Mademoiselle, Monsieur…" ujarnya sambil merengut. Tapi ia tak menolak uluran tangan itu.

Naruto tidak merasa aman. Belum. Ia masih merasa takut dan bingung seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja, melihat seseorang yang ia kenal akhirnya muncul, membuat ia merasa lega untuk sejenak. Membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Bahkan jika sosok guru di depannya inilah yang menjadi sebab kejadian-kejadian tak waras ini.

Ia belum mengerti. Tapi ia bersedia untuk bersikap tenang dan menerima tawaran-tawaran ramah gurunya itu terlebih dahulu. Karena toh menurutnya, tawaran itu baik meskipun masih membuatnya merinding. Ya. Pemuda itu pun mengakui kalau Monsieur-nya itu terlihat jauh lebih anggun di sini. Kesan bangsawannya terlihat semakin jelas. Lalu entah kenapa, di rumah besar dan megah ini ia merasa, pria muda berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat… cocok.

Dan perasaan itu menakutkan.

-

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Apa yang tengah ia lihat kini sama mengerikannya dengan apa yang ia lihat di ruangan besar berbentuk lingkaran tadi. Ratusan pigura kecil yang disusun rapat-rapat di sepanjang dinding-dinding yang ia temui. Semuanya berisi foto dirinya. Foto dirinya! Dapatkah kau bayangkan itu? Uh…

Mata birunya melirik ke sebuah foto yang terletak di barisan bawah. Ya, barisan bingkai foto paling bawah itu kira-kira terletak dua kaki sebelum menyentuh lantai. Fotonya saat tengah menyapu halaman depan panti asuhan. Naruto menelan ludah. Ini semua benar-benar gila. Dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil, ia berusaha menyusul Monsieur-nya dan menyamai kecepatan langkahnya.

"Semua ini sangat berharga, Naruto…" tiba-tiba pria itu mengangkat suara setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Semua ini… yang telah aku kumpulkan bertahun-tahun. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan." Lalu pria itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hitam yang tajam.

"Err…" ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan gugup. Apa jawabannya? Apa? Ia sangat keberatan dengan semua ini, bukan? Ayo… katakan kalau ia keberatan dengan semua ini. Jujurlah—! "Tapi, Monsieur…" akhirnya ia balas menatap sepasang mata hitam itu dengan sedikit takut. "Tapi kenapa, Monsieur… kau mengirimkan fotoku yang tengah mandi? Itu 'kan sangat memalukan. Kapan kau—err,"

Ia tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Sang pria berambut hitam itu sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah dengusan geli. "Aku mengirimkan yang seperti itu di awal, untuk menarik minatmu saja, Naruto. Setelah itu tidak lagi, 'kan?" jawabnya ringan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak mengerti.

Sang Monsieur tertawa pelan. Ia meraih tangan kiri muridnya itu, dan meremasnya penuh perasaan. "Ah… Betapa aku menyukaimu, Naruto…" Membuat bulu kuduk si pemuda kembali berdiri.

"C'mon, Naruto…"

Dan ia pun kembali melangkah memasuki dua buah daun pintu dengan ketinggian yang tak wajar. Sungguh, rumah ini terlihat seperti kastil kuno. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu ada kastil sebesar ini di kota kecilnya. Kastil yang menjadi tempat tinggal gurunya sendiri pula… Ia seolah-olah ditarik ke zaman dahulu.

Dan lagi-lagi, perasaan itu menakutkan.

-

"Ini adalah ruangan favorit-ku, Naruto…"

Kalimat pendek itu membuat sepasang mata beriris birunya kembali menjelajahi sebuah ruangan besar yang asing. Dinding tinggi yang—lagi-lagi, dipenuhi oleh foto dirinya. Sebuah kursi tinggi di depan perapian yang menyala. Lampu gantung di langit-langit yang sejenis dengan yang ada di ruangan depan tadi. Sebuah ranjang tidur yang tinggi, dilengkapi dengan kelambunya yang berwarna merah tua. Lalu ada juga sebuah lemari besar bergaya Victoria yang terbuat dari kayu. Meja tulis antik yang rapi, dengan pena bulu angsa di dalam sebuah botol tinta dan kertas-kertas penghisap tinta yang tersusun anggun.

Ruangan ini akan terlihat sangat kuno sekali, jika tak ada mesin di ujung ruangan ini. Mesin yang membuatnya menelan ludah pahit. Mesin pencetak foto. Syukurlah ia tidak jadi menjalankan rencananya yang awal. Karena rupanya itu akan menjadi percuma sekali. Ya, percuma. Untuk apa gurunya pergi ke toko percetakan, kalau ia sudah memiliki mesinnya? Uh.

Si pemuda pirang melirik ke arah gurunya yang tengah menuang anggur di dalam sebuah gelas wine. Ia menghela napas panjang. Semua ini memang sangat mengerikan, dan ingin rasanya ia lari dari semua ini. Menyesal sekali ia mengikuti niat nekatnya untuk datang ke alamat yang ada di balik foto itu.

Tapi… semuanya sudah terlambat bukan? Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan semuanya secara cepat lalu pulang, dari pada ia lari begitu saja. Ya. Selesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Naruto tak yakin apakah ia masih bisa menganggap guru bahasa Prancis-nya itu keren, setelah semua yang terjadi ini.

Memantapkan hati, pemuda itu melangkah pelan ke arah gurunya yang tengah duduk anggun di kursi tuanya sambil menyesap anggurnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sepasang mata hitam pria itu terlihat tengah menerawang ke dalam api perapian yang terdapat di depannya.

"Ng—Monsieur?" Pria berambut hitam itu tak menjawab. "Monsieur Sasuke?"

Pria itu menyesap anggurnya sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan tatapannya pada Naruto. "Hn. Aku sudah mendengarnya, Naruto…"

Pemuda pirang menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sungguh tidak merasa seperti tengah berhadapan dengan wali kelasnya. Ia merasa seperti… seorang pelayan yang tengah berhadapan dengan Master-nya. Huft, aneh-aneh saja…

"Monsieur Sasuke," ia berhenti untuk menelan ludah. "Aku… Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Pria berambut hitam itu bangkit berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia bahkan tak membalas tatapan ketakutan dari muridnya.

"M-monsieur…?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan gurunya itu menggamit lengannya. Erat. Ia hampir meloncat terkejut atas perlakuan tak terduga ini. Lalu ia melihat wajah pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Ia menganga. Apa-apaan gurunya itu?

"Kau tidak pantas ketakutan seperti itu, Naruto… Sungguh aneh. Kau lebih pantas tersenyum, dan aku akan membolehkanmu untuk menanyakan sesuatu padaku." Kemudian pria itu memberi isyarat pada muridnya untuk mengikutinya. "Kita akan duduk di atas ranjangku, bersama-sama. Ah. Aku memang senang sekali atas kunjunganmu ini."

Pemuda itu menyernyit heran atas kalimat aneh gurunya. Namun ia tak menolak ajakan itu. Yah. Ini masih lebih baik dari pada tak diacuhkan seperti tadi.

"Ah, Naruto… Qu`est-ce que c`est?" tanya Monsieur Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur yang akan diduduki oleh murid pirangnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum salah tingkah melihat hal itu. "Eh bien. Sekarang silahkan kau duduk…"

"Merci." Iseng, Naruto merespon maksud baik gurunya itu dalam bahasa negara gurunya. Dan ia melihat pria berkulit putih itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Pria tinggi itu mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis ke arah muridnya. "Qu`est-ce que vous avez vouloir?"

"Ng—well…" pemuda pirang itu menghela napas panjang. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata gurunya itu lekat-lekat. "Pourquoi faire, Monsieur…? Kenapa Monsieur melakukan hal seperti ini?" Naruto menelan ludahnya sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lebih keras, "Kenapa Monsieur menyimpan fotoku? Kenapa Monsieur melakukan hal gila seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, Monsieur…"

Sang pria Prancis sedikit terhenyak melihat pemuda pirang di depannya itu bertanya padanya dengan meledak-ledak. "Comment?" pria itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sedikit termenung.

Si pemuda pirang mencengkram bedcover yang ia duduki itu dengan keras. Kekalutannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini timbul lagi. Juga ingatan tentang foto pertama yang wali kelasnya kirimkan kepadanya. Ah, di mana foto-foto itu sekarang? Tertinggal di ruangan berbentuk lingkaran itu?

"K-kau menerorku, Monsieur! Kau membuatku takut, itu sungguh sangat jahat. Jahat, gila, dan… tidak waras. Aku hampir melaporkan kau ke polisi, Monsieur. Ini kriminal…" Terengah-engah, pemuda itu menatap sosok gurunya yang tampak tengah tercenung. Ia mulai menggigit bibirnya lagi sebelum berkata, "Kenapa, Monsieur? Pourquoi?!"

Sang guru menghembuskan napas pelan, "Non ne… pas." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan kau laporkan aku ke polisi, Naruto… Aku sungguh tidak tahu,"—pria itu menatap ke arahnya yang tengah tercenggang, lalu tersenyum lembut—"aku tak tahu kalau hal itu membuatmu takut. Aku tidak jahat, Naruto…"

"Monsieur…" Pemuda pirang itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah atas kelakuan gurunya. "…maaf. Ng—tentu saja Monsieur tidak jahat. Maksudku aku hanya ingin bertanya—err, kenapa Monsieur melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Tiba-tiba sang Monsieur menatapnya sedih. Lalu pria itu meraih kedua bahu muridnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berkata lirih, "Tak tahukah kau, Naruto…?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si pemuda pirang. Lalu menatap sepasang mata beriris biru di depannya lekat-lekat.

Begitu dekat. Naruto menahan napas, ia tak kuasa melawan.

"Tak tahukah kau…?" si pria berambut hitam itu berbisik di telinga muridnya. "Je t`aime, Naruto…"

Tubuh Naruto menggigil. Ia terkejut dan sedikit takut. Je t`aime. Je t`aime…? Aku menyukaimu? Aku mencintaimu?!

"Kau itu indah, Naruto…" Pria berkulit putih itu merengkuh tubuh muridnya semakin erat. "Kau begitu indah… saat aku pertama kali melihatmu menaiki ayunan merah di taman sambil tertawa." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helaian rambut pirang yang indah. "Saat itu aku masih sekolah di sekolahmu yang sekarang ini… dan aku langsung jatuh hati padamu."

Naruto dapat merasakan pria itu menarik wajahnya. Dan itu membuatnya dapat bertemu pandang dengan sang guru Prancis. Mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata beriris hitam… yang begitu tajam. Ia takut.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tak dapat menahan diri. Aku memperhatikanmu diam-diam, dan aku mulai mengeluarkan kameraku untuk membidikmu. Memotret semua tingkahmu yang sangat indah itu. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu, Naruto…"

Tubuh sang pemuda bergetar. Ini lebih menakutkan dari yang ia duga. Jauh lebih menakutkan dari dugaannya semula. Ia harus… lari. Ya., ia harus lari. Harus lari sekarang! Sebelum semuanya bertambah parah…

"M-monsieur… Kau gila!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto mendorong tubuh gurunya jauh-jauh. Ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil terengah-engah dan shock. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dan setetes keringat mengucur di keningnya yang terutup oleh poni pirang. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan takut-takut. Monsieur-nya itu kini sudah duduk tegak lagi di atas ranjangnya. Menatapnya miris dengan sepasang mata kelam itu.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa? Ah, lari! Sekarang ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini. Segera. Dan ia pun mulai mengingat-ingat letak lorong-lorong beserta arah-arahnya untuk mencapai pintu depan. Bagaimana itu? Apakah ia masih hafal? Atau sekarang yang paling penting ia harus keluar dulu dari kamar ini. Masalah lain bisa dipikirkan nanti. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia malah tersesat di lorong yang salah? Bangunan ini mengerikan.

Sementara pemuda pirang itu membiarkan terjadinya bentrokan pendapat di dalam benaknya, sang Monsieur sudah bangkit tanpa ia sadari. Pria itu berjalan dalam langkah santai ke arahnya. Naruto baru menyadari itu saat di antara ia dan gurunya sudah tak ada jarak lagi. Ia mematung dan menunggu dengan tegang. Tapi ternyata pria itu hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa melirik padanya lagi…

…menuju dinding yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto terkutuk itu.

Naruto menatap Monsieur Sasuke yang tengah meraih sebuah pigura berisi salah satu gambar dirinya. Pria itu menggenggam benda berwarna oranye itu lembut, mengelusnya dalam diam, dan kemudian… membantingnya dengan kasar ke lantai. Naruto mundur selangkah saat mendengar suara pecahan barang yang menggema dengan sangat keras. Ia begitu terkejut, napasnya kembali menderu tak beraturan.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto…" Pemuda itu dapat mendengar gumaman mengerikan dari sosok bermantel hitam itu. "Aku menyukaimu, dan kau membenciku. Je ne comprends pas…" Suara bantingan sebuah pigura kembali terdengar.

Tidak mengerti? Tidak mengerti, katanya? Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia lebih tak mengerti lagi, Monsieur… Ia lebih tak mengerti lagi…

"K-kau salah, Monsieur Sasuke," ia memberanikan dirinya untuk angkat suara. Tatapan mata birunya sedikit melunak. Melembut. "Aku tidak membenci Monsieur. A-aku hanya…"

"…ketakutan padaku? Itu sama saja."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tengah berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan orang di hadapannya ini. Rasanya tak adil kalau ia hanya berlari meninggalkan ini semua. Bagaimana nasib Monsieur Sasuke nanti? Patient. Try to get a little bit patient, Naruto…

Patient…

"Monsieur, kalau kau mau… aku bisa mengantarkan Monsieur ke rumah sakit, ng—terdekat. Kalau…" terhenti. Ia bingung hendak mengucapkan apa lagi. Rumah sakit, bukan? Ya, rumah sakit. Gurunya ini harus ke rumah sakit. Mungkin ia sedang sedikit stress. Stress, dan melampiaskan emosinya dengan mengumpulkan foto-foto muridnya? Bahkan foto muridnya yang tengah mandi?

Ah, tidak. Itu terlalu tidak masuk akal. Tapi apa pun itulah… Naruto sungguh hanya ingin membantu wali kelasnya tersebut. Sebuah dengusan keras menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia tersentak.

"Rumah sakit, hn? Kau pikir aku ini kenapa, Naruto?" Pria itu tersenyum dingin. "Sakit?"

"Oui, Monsieur," Mendengar ucapan sang guru tadi, si pemuda pirang merasa sedikit lega. Ia tersenyum. "Aku baru berpikir tadi kalau mungkin saja Monsieur sedang sedikit kurang enak badan. Jadi,"—ia mulai melangkah kakinya pelan. Menuju tempat di mana sang guru berdiri—"aku mau mengantarkan Monsieur ke rumah sakit sekarang. Pardon, Monsieur… Aku hanya mau mene—"

"Bodoh."

Hanya sebuah kata, dan itu mampu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan terkejut. Berikut dengan ucapannya.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali, Naruto… Aku jadi ingin tertawa," ujar pria berambut hitam itu sambil meraih sebuah pigura dan membantingnya. Keras. "Bodoh sekali. Siapa yang sakit dan membutuhkan rumah sakit?" Monsieur Sasuke mengambil sebuah pigura lagi, dan membantingnya kuat-kuat. "Bahkan jauh lebih benar tebakanmu yang pertama, Naruto…" Ia melempar sebuah pigura ke dinding sambil melemparkan tatapan merendahkan ke arah muridnya. Terdengar suara-suara mengiris hati dari foto-foto berbingkai oranye yang terbanting ke lantai. "Tebakanmu yang mengatakan kalau aku ini… gila."

Sang murid pirang tercenung. Ia merasa sangat terpukul.

"Karena kenyataannya, aku memang gila…" Ia dapat merasakan kalau gurunya itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku memang sangat tergila-gila padamu, Naruto." Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si pemuda pirang. "Aku tergila-gila padamu…"

Naruto menatap wajah pucat di depannya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Seharusnya ia mundur… Ia menjauh dari pria ini sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia mulai menggigit bibirnya dengan kecut. Tapi kenapa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan? Kenapa tubuhnya hanya mematung begini? "M-monsieur…"

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum puas. "Betapa aku menyukai suaramu, Naruto. Foto-fotomu itu tak bisa bersuara, mereka bisu. Dan kau ternyata mengerti kalau aku juga membutuhkan suara. Panggil namaku, Naruto… Aku ingin kau melakukan itu."

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. Dan tanpa keinginannya, tiba-tiba bibirnya itu sudah bergerak di luar kendali, "M-monsieur Sasuke…"

"Good," ujar pria muda itu pelan. Ia meraih pipi pemuda pirang di depannya, kemudian menggerakkannya melewati telinga, menuju helain rambut pirang yang terasa lembab dan halus. "Kenapa tidak seperti ini saja sedari tadi, Naruto? Jadi aku tak perlu membanting foto-fotomu."

Naruta memejamkan mata saat ia merasakan remasan lembut di rambut bagian belakangnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia tak bisa melawan seperti ini? Apakah sosok pria di hadapannya ini segitu menakutkannya? "Monsieur…"

"Hn," pria itu bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban. Dan masih tak menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengagumi wajah indah muridnya itu. Ia merasa puas. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia menanti… akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kelopak mata beriris biru itu membuka tiba-tiba. Pandangannya tajam dan nanar, ia merasa sakit hati. "Kau sakit, Monsieur Sasuke…"

"Mungkin kau benar," Sasuke menggumam di tengah-tengah kegiatannya; menghirup wangi rambut Naruto kuat-kuat. Membiarkan wangi indah itu terekam di dalam memori otaknya. "Mungkin aku memang sakit, dan kau… adalah obatku. Maukah kau menyembuhkan penyakitku, Naruto?"

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi begini. Ia tak mengerti. Ia seharusnya lari, ingat? Tapi kenapa ia malah melayani keinginan sosok pria di depannya? Kenapa? Kenapa ia begini? What the hell happened with him? "D`accord, monsieur…" Dan ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia menyetujui tawaran gila itu.

Sang pria Prancis menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Dan setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau sungguh-sungguh mau? Kau bahkan mau tinggal di sini?"

Pemuda pirang itu tercekat, "D`accord." Dan ia merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat yang penuh rasa sayang.

"Merci, Naruto…" bisik pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari dirinya itu pelan. "Aku senang kau mau bersamaku. Rasanya hampir tak dapat dipercaya."

"A-aku juga tak percaya, Monsieur…" Pemuda itu menatap lampu gantung di langit-langit sana dengan kosong. "Aku juga tak percaya telah menyetujui permintaan gila Monsieur," ia dapat merasakan kalau sosok yang tengah mendekapnya itu menyeringai. "Aku masih menganggap kau gila dan tidak waras, Monsieur. Dan kurasa sekarang pun aku juga mulai gila…"

"Hn."

-

Ia bukannya ingin. Tidak. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak mau tinggal di dalam sebuah bangunan kuno yang terkutuk bersama seorang maniak. For the God's Sake, ia tak mau!

Tapi Naruto merasa ia telah terikat di dalam sebuah lingkaran setan yang gila. Tak bisa melepaskan diri lagi. Kalaupun ia melarikan diri, bayangan tentang sosok tak waras itu pun masih akan terus menghantuinya. Dan bukannya tak mungkin, pria berambut hitam itu semakin meneror hidupnya dengan hal-hal yang semakin mengerikan.

Jadi, lebih baik ia menyerahkan diri. Toh, ia hanya seorang anak yatim piatu berusia tujuh belas tahun. Bukankah menemukan seorang pria yang membutuhkan dan akan melindungi dirinya mati-matian itu cukup menyenangkan? Setidaknya ia tidak sebatang kara… walaupun di dalam kegilaan.

Ah… ia memang sudah mulai gila.

-

Lampu gantung di ruangan itu sudah dipadamkan oleh pemiliknya. Sehingga yang tertinggal hanyalah sinar api yang meliuk indah di dalam perapian. Sinar yang membuat bayangan benda-benda di ruangan hangat yang megah itu bergoyang tak terkendali.

Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke menciumi lehernya penuh nafsu di atas ranjangnya. Ia tak bisa melawan ataupun memberontak. Rasanya tubuhnya sudah kehilangan kekuatan. Ia dapat merasakan pria berambut hitam itu menggigit lehernya lembut, lalu menghisapnya pelan. Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir. Ia sudah gila. Ia sudah gila karena mengikuti orang gila ini.

"Mon."

Mendengar satu kata itu keluar dari bibir sosok di depannya, Naruto tersentak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, dan lalu mendorong tubuh di atasnya sekuat tenaga. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan ia merasa sangat lelah. Ugh.

"Kau benar-benar indah, Naruto… Aku tak percaya."

Ia merasa ingin muntah lagi sekarang. "Dengar Monsieur Sasuke," ujarnya terburu-buru. "Aku memang akan tinggal di sini bersamamu, tapi… kau harus memenuhi permintaanku."

Pria berambut hitam itu maju mendekatinya lagi. Kini ia mulai membelai poni pirangnya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Penuh rasa sayang. "Hn?"

Mata birunya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata kelam itu. "K-kau harus… membakar semua foto-fotoku beserta dengan piguranya. Karena aku…" ia menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku sangat membenci itu semua, Monsieur."

"Hn," sebuah gumaman menjawab permintaannya. Wajah pucat itu menyunggingkan seringai, "Sure, ma belle princesse…"

**Fin**

-

Eh comment? XDD  
Pelampiasan rasa stress Rai yang hancur. Minta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya, Minna-sama…  
Rai juga minta maaf atas kegilaan Sasuke. Hehe. Bingung ngga kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke kayak gitu? XP

–Someone: Gimana ga bingung coba? Orang lo sama sekali ga kasih penjelasan masa lalu Sasuke di sini. Dasar dodol!-

Ehem. =_=  
Okay. Rai akan coba jelasin di sini. Karena aku sendiri juga rada bingung. *digampar*  
Jadi anggap aja, Sasuke tuh emang udah rada sakit jiwa dari kecil. Katakanlah mungkin karena pembantaian keluarganya saat ia masih kecil. –wtf?- O.o"a

Haha. Nah, maniaknya tuh muncul waktu dia ngeliat Naruto yang yatim piatu sedang naik ayunan merah di depan panti asuhannya. Waktu itu Sasuke remaja baru pulang sekolah, sedangkan Naruto kecil sedang main-main sendirian. Sejak itu dia mulai tergila-gila dan mengumpulkan foto-foto anak pirang yang imut itu. Wakakakkak. XD *dikemplang*  
Oh. Dan soal umur... kalau Naruto kan tujuh belas tahun, Sasuke dua puluh lima tahun. Waktu lagi main ayunan itu, Naruto masih umur enam tahun, dan Sasuke empat belas tahun.

Okay. Rai minta maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahanku di sini.  
Kasih Rai review ya, Minna-sama… :)


End file.
